Song of the Darkness and Light
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: When Rosuxis became one with her Somebody, she left her song book behind. Axel found it when he visited her room long after the war, and broke into tears. Take a look at Axel's findings...and see what he wrote underneath.
1. Fight for the Darkness

**I decided to make this little story for songs I come up with while writing and reading, "Eyelash Wishes" by Vampilla and myself. Sometimes I just randomly think of them. This is the song that Rosuxis creates while fighting in the war that is about to come. It will be updated frequently along with the story. ENJOY! Oh, and I need at least THREE reviews before writing another song! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Fight for the Darkness (My Nobody Song), a song by Rosuxis during the War of the Worlds...<em>

_I'm looking around at the destruction surrounding me..._

_I'm alone and no one's around to guide me,_

_I get this feeling I won't be around for much longer..._

_In the meantime, this only one solution..._

_I've gotta fight for the darkness! (Darkness...)_

_I gotta fight for my life! (For my life...)_

_If I want to life forever! (Forever…...)_

_I've got to hold up my blade and..._

_FIGHT!_

_Everything around me is spinning like a hurricane…_

_All the pictures are flashing by..._

_All of them seem familiar..._

_I get lifted to the sky..._

_I feel my life fading away..._

_Only one thing to save the day..._

_I've got to fight for the darkness! (Darkness...)_

_I've got to fight for my life! (My life...)_

_If I want to live forever! (Forever...)_

_I've got to hold up my blade and..._

_FIGHT!_

_My eyes are closing,_

_My life is fading,_

_I feel something inside me waiting..._

_Something has to be done before I fade away..._

_The energy is leaving,_

_My heart is beating,_

_The darkness is turning to light..._

_BUT I'VE GOT TO FIGHT FOR MY LIFE!_

_I've got to fight for the darkness! (Stay alive!)_

_I've got to fight for my life! (Keep going, and don't look back!)_

_I want to live forever! (This is the last thing I can do...)_

_I've got to hold up my blade and..._

_FIGHT!_

_My blade drops to ground,_

_I hang my head in defeat..._

_I feel the sun rising,_

_I think I've been beat..._

_The beautiful witch stands above me..._

_A girl lying down at her side... (Unconscious…)_

_We both rise at the same time,_

_And she opens her eyes..._

_I feel the end coming, _

_As I start to shimmer..._

_I'm going transparent,_

_I guess lights to winner..._

_I fought hard for the darkness,_

_But in the end light had won..._

_Though I don't feel sad,_

_I know my life is done..._

_Something tells me I'll still be alive,_

_But memory of this will be none,_

_I accept that fate as I desaperate,_

_And she and I become one..._

_I am now a girl called Sorisu..._

_I guess that's who I've been all along,_

_But I know my memory will live forever..._

_Because this is my Nobody song..._

**_"Sorisu? That's her somebody, huh? I wonder if there's something about the rest of us hidden away in these pages..." -Axel_**

Axel sighed, closing the tiny black book he found in Rosuxis's previous room. Now that she became whole again, she was back with her Somebody for all eternity. The red-head put the black book in his cloak pocket, hung his head, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you saw what Rosuxis wrote. Now, I guess Axel is apparently keeping a diary, how awkward. Will Axel ever find what this book really means? Find out next time!<strong>


	2. Why Do I Feel So Hollow?

**I had more inspiration, so I decided to write another song!**

_Why Do I Feel So Hollow? By Rosuxis on her 12th day._

_I feel this empty place_

_Inside what used to be my heart_

_This necklace brings some memories_

_I guess that's where I'll start._

_Saix says it's just a feeling,_

_but now I think I know for sure..._

_I believe someone else is out there,_

_a person I guess I once knew._

_If I ever met them, _

_would I know what to do...?_

_Why do I feel so hollow?_

_Is there something I can do?_

_Why does my soul feel so lonley?_

_The thoughts stick to me like glue..._

_I walk the halls of the Castle,_

_looking for the answers I seek_

_Will I find what I'm after,_

_or will I fail every week?_

_Why do I feel so hollow?_

_I know somethings missing from my life_

_How I know is a mystery..._

_These thoughts give me pain and strife..._

_I started making friends today,_

_but they don't know how I feel..._

_Is it safe to keep these thoughts in my mind?_

_I don't know how I keep it bottled up inside..._

_Why do I feel so hollow?_

_I guess I'll find out real soon..._

_This necklace is shaped like a heart,_

_I have a scar in the shape of the cresent moon..._

_Why do I feel_

_the way I do?_

_I guess this is one way to become new._

_But what I really want to know,_

_is what on this planet..._

_is making me so blue?_

_**"I don't understand how she was able to hide her confusion behind all the happiness. I guess she never thought she could tell anyone." -Axel**_

Axel sighed, closing the book and leaning his head back onto his pillow. After a couple minutes of staring into space, he gradually fell asleep, with the book tight in his arms.

**Well, I guess some people don't turn out like you think they will. I wanted to give Rosuxis some sort of timid background that she hides from everyone. So, now that Axel knows how she **_**really**_** felt...how long will he go to figure out the truth about everything? **


	3. My First Kiss: Organization Music Video!

**This was a very fun chapter to write! Maybe it'll get some sensitive people to cry...I do not own "My First Kiss" by Ke$ha! **

While scanning through the song diary, something fell out of one of the pages. Axel started laughing a lot, seeing what fell out. It was a DVD where Axel, Roslyn, Roxas, Rosuxis, Zexion, Saix, and even Larxene had made a music video singing the groups favorite song. This was just a couple months before the war began.

"Wow...heh...seems like this was only yesterday." he commented, popping it into the DVD player.

Axel sat back, and watched the TV come to life. The video started where each of them were in ridiculous high school outfits. Roslyn was a cheerleader, wearing a black and purple uniform with her hair put up in a ponytail, held by a purple ribbon. She carried purple and black pom poms as well. Her outfit had a black 'R' on it. Rosuxis was also a cheerleader, but wearing a blue and white uniform, her hair put up with a white ribbon, along with the same colored pom poms. Rosuxis also had a blue 'R' on her shirt. Larxene, even though she used to act like a bitch, was also a cheerleader, yellow and white being the pattern of her uniform. Like the other two, she carried pom poms that were yellow and white. She also had two white ribbons putting her blond hair up in pigtails. Larxene had a yellow 'L' platured on the front of her uniform. Saix, Axel, Zexion and Roxas were football players, red, blue, black and gray in color. It took a hell of a lot of studing to learn everything about the uniforms and stuff. Roxas walked forword with a smug grin, holding his football like it was a security blanket.

_[Roxas]_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist_

_And twist_

He pointed to Rosuxis, who took his place, waving her pom poms in the air.

_[Rosuxis]_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist_

_And twist_

She motioned towards Saix with her pom poms, and he put his hands on his hips, putting on a jock smile as Roxas threw the football, which he caught surprisingly.

_[Saix]_

_I said no more teachers_

_And no more books_

_I got a kiss under the bleachers_

_Hoping that nobody looks_

_Lips like liquorish_

_Tongue like candy_

_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

He threw the football at Zexion, who caught it and began to sing his line.

_[Zexion]_

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to the bar_

_I got you on my list_

_[I got you on my list]_

_At the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair_

_Baby, this is it_

He ran with the football over by Larxene, giving her the cue.

_[Larxene]_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

Larxene motioned her pom poms to Roslyn, who did a backflip and landed on her feet before singing.

_(Roslyn)_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

She pecked Axel on the cheek, then cartwheeled away.

_[Axel]_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_I said no more sailors_

_And no more soldiers_

_With your name in a heart_

_Tattooed up on the shoulders_

_Your kiss is like whiskey_

_It gets me drunk_

_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

He threw the football at Roxas, and Rosuxis walked by, pecking him on the cheek.

_[Roxas]_

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to the bar_

_I got you on my list_

_[I got you on my list]_

_At the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair_

_Baby, this is it_

He pointed at Roslyn, and she nodded, singing her line.

_[Roslyn]_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

Roslyn walked around Saix, then stopped as she, Larxene and Rosuxis formed a straight line.

_(Saix) _

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

Saix walked over next to Axel, and the three of them formed a straight line like the girls.

_[Axel]_

_My first went a little like this_

_And twist_

_And twist_

He winked in the direction of Roslyn, who blushed.

_[Roslyn]_

_Well My first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist_

_And twist_

She and Larxene began to life Rosuxis up, starting to form a small pyramid.

_[Zexion]_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

Axel, Zexion and Saix began to lift Roxas up, forming a pyramid like the girls.

_[Axel and Saix]_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Oooooooh_

_Oooooooh_

The girls inched over to the boys, and it looked like the were getting ready to flip the two on top.

_(Everybody)_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

Rosuxis and Roxas flipped off the top, Rosuxis landing perfectly in Roxas's arms. One hand was up in the air and the other was around his neck. Roslyn jumped on Axel's back and held both arms up in the air as Axel held her legs. Zexion, Saix and Larxene formed a pyramid behind them just as the song ended, and Larxene held her arms in the air. Then, as they finished the rutine, the video said, "THE END"

"Wow...I can't believe we actually did that..." he giggled, taking out the DVD and putting it back into the song journal, "...I'm going to miss those kids."

**Like I said, THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! :D**


	4. Tribute to Roslyn

_I got this idea after listening to a specific song and wanted to write a tribute to Roslyn, my favorite character of Vampi and I's story. I never got to say a proper goodbye, so I hope this is good!_

* * *

><p>Axel was looking through Sorisu's song book again and reached a page with all too familiar hand writing. It was Roslyn's. Axel's eyes began to tear up again, up he wiped them away and read.<p>

_Dear Diary, I really love this song. I know I'm going to die soon, and young too, so I thought this was perfect. Here it is._

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls..._

Axel started to cry again. He went face first down into Sorisu's pillow and cried, just cried, until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Listen to this song while reading the new update, and YOU WILL CRY! Not kidding...sniff...<em>


End file.
